TENEBROSA SOLEDAD
by saranya.x
Summary: Bellatrix en Azkabán, en medio de su loco frenesí pasaba los días esperando que su amado la liberara, porque ella sentía por Voldemort algo que entre los oscuros no puede llamarse amor, pero se le parece.


**DISCLAIMERS: **Harry Potter, con todos sus personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

**TENEBROSA SOLEDAD**

Las paredes sucias y mohosas de la prisión de Azkaban no permitían mayor intercambio con los otros huéspedes, y menos después de aquel poderoso hechizo que lograba que las tentativas de magia resbalaran y cayeran como maldiciones sobre quienes las proferían. La magia en Azkaban se convertía en añoranza de un algo lejano, sin varitas, las palabras mágicas se perdían en un vacío sin fondo y sin sentido, como un planeta sin sol, sin luz que refractara todo el poderío ilusorio del color.

Bellatrix Lestrange pasaba los días en un estado entre perturbado y somnoliento, o por lo menos eso pensaban sus guardianes. Al principio sólo maquinaba diversas formas de escapar y se movía como una loca furiosa por el pequeño y solitario recinto, mascullando en todos los tonos el nombre de su amado señor, y la cercanía de los dementores la dejaba finalmente delirante, como en una ensoñación perpetua en la cual nunca se daba cuenta si era de día de o de noche.

Luego, con una paciencia que nacía en la ciega confianza de que su señor algún día, muy pronto vendría por ella, dejó los gritos por un estado alterado de conciencia que mantenía su cuerpo en la celda pero su mente la transportaba a múltiples contornos, en una imaginación tan vívida que comenzó a creer real.

Los rumores sobre Harry Potter eran como telarañas que se entretejían entre los barrotes. Quien pudiera pensar que la leyenda de su vida, de su sobrevivencia extraordinaria retumbaba en los rincones oscuros del sitio más tenebroso al que podía llegar un mago. A veces eran cantos lejanos que resonaban en la noche, susurros llenos de miedo que se aspiraban con el hediondo aire, partículas de polvo que se disipaban con palabras como una tortura eterna que les evidenciaba su derrota. Para Bellatrix escuchar sobre Potter le hacía reverberar el odio más profundo dentro de su ser y el odio la hacía rejuvenecer, se sentía llena de la fuerza a veces perdida. Sentía un atisbo de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo de confianza, de certeza en que su señor lograría vencerle o que le daría la oportunidad de matarlo con su propio poder y de que su muerte sería sin duda su libertad, y la posibilidad, otra vez, de tenerlo cerca, tan cerca como antes, como nunca había sido.

El más inmenso honor que podía hacerle Lord Voldemort era permitirle eliminar ella misma a Harry Potter. Un jovenzuelo aprendiz de mago no podía ser el rival tan poderoso como se rumoraba, era imposible y menos, podía compararse su poder con el de su amado Señor.

Bellatrix le había visto transformarse del hermoso Tom Ryddle a lo que había sido antes de desaparecer en la noche del asesinato de los padres de Harry. Le había visto borrar poco a poco toda la belleza de la que estaba impregnado pero paradójicamente, iba engrandeciéndose a sus ojos. Él, exacerbado por su loco ascenso en el sendero de la oscuridad, le había compartido el secreto de su origen, de sus objetivos, de lo que buscaba, y ella se había convertido en una de sus primeras seguidoras. Y desde siempre, no recordaba cuando, le generaba algo que no podía ni siquiera denominar amor, pero se le parecía. Era un algo enfermizo que sólo se podría sentir desde la negrura del alma, como una especie de amor que no es amor sino más bien obsesión, desesperación por saberle y sentirle cerca, suyo, intensamente poderoso y sublime pero para ella, con todo su ser. Por eso le sabía vivo, vivo para regresar más poderoso que antes, vivo para darle la libertad y el premio a su fidelidad ciega, vivo para convertirla en su servidora incondicional y salvaje, vivo para saberle más vivo, pero siempre poderoso, cada vez más.

Una noche, más lóbrega que siempre, lo presintió. Sin verlo lo vio en su mente alzar vuelo por sobre la torre más alta de la cárcel, percibió la fuerza de su poder oscuro de una forma que le inquietó hasta la histeria. Sabía que no podía alertar a sus guardianes y en estado eufórico se contuvo y guardó silencio, moviéndose agitadamente por todos los rincones de la celda. Iba a ser libre, su señor, como había anhelado siempre, le liberaba. Y cuando la fuerza del hechizo de una varita explotó contra el muro de celda y lo derribó, aulló triunfante y salió en la búsqueda de su Señor Tenebroso, que con indolencia evidenciaba el triunfo de haber dejado completamente en ridículo al Ministerio de Magia quitándole el dominio sobre Azkaban y sus dementores.

Bellatrix saboreó su indiferencia, gritó con todas las fuerzas su nombre y le juró lealtad mientras él se alejaba, al tiempo que disfrutaba con todo su ser el ardor quemante de su antebrazo izquierdo cuando la respuesta le fue dada con el brillo intenso y lúgubre de la marca tenebrosa en lo más alto del cielo.

Por Saranya.


End file.
